With the increased popularity of electronic commerce and online shopping, many people receive more packages through carrier mail or delivery services than when these people purchased items primarily from physical locations of retailers. Most delivered packages arrive to a destination days after a purchase. The packages are typically generic brown boxes or envelopes that often provide little or no indication of the contents of the package. Sometimes this is by design for purposes such as to avoid solicitation that may result in theft of the package, for privacy reasons, for cost reasons, or for other reasons. However, some recipients may desire to know some information about the contents of a package prior to opening the package.